Golden Atlas (SYOC)
by Hit-or-Mish
Summary: Takes place during the disbandment of Fairy Tail. After quitting her stable job at Sorcerer Magazine, Lucy Heartfillia decides to take a leap of faith. With encouragement from Loke and the Strauss siblings by her side, she sets out to establish her own guild with a bond as strong as Fairy Tail. An SYOC fic. Slightly more powerful Lucy and Lisanna. Re-upload with prologue. CLOSED
1. Prologue and OC form

A/N: So, I always wanted to do this kind of fanfic, so here it goes~ An SYOC fanfiction with an OC guild built by Lucy with the name of "Golden Atlas".

The 8-Island restaurant was truly one of the jewels of Hargeon town. Quaint and simple, it stood proud and mighty as it boasted heaps upon heaps of customers during their infamous rush hours. It was next to impossible to not wait in a line along the street to get a chance to dine in or even to get your order to go. This is a fact that Lucy Heartfillia had come to accept as she was lead inside by one of the waiters. Notebook and pen in hand, she weaved through the tables, chairs, customers and workers alike as she struggled to make her way to the reserved area. The buzz of the busy restaurant matching the excited, nervous and hopeful murmur in her chest.

All around her were people chattering loudly, cutleries clinking together and kitchen staff hollering to the servers and also vice versa.

"TWO APPLE BERRY JUICE FOR TABLE 4!"

"TABLE 2 WANTS THE LUNCH SPECIAL!"

In short, the main dining area was in a state of pure controlled chaos.

However, the reservation area was a different story. There, it was virtually empty other than workers preparing the tables for the dinner reservations. It's closed off during lunch hours or only used for VIPs. As she sat down on one of the tables for two, Lucy finally felt as if she could breathe after the chaos outside.

"Here you go Miss Heartfillia," The young waiter poured her a glass of ice cold water, "Mister Yajima will attend to you shortly,"

"Thank you," She sincerely thanked the waiter as he left to resume his work. Lucy hung her bag on the chair and placed her notebook and pen on the table. As she sipped the cold water, she flipped the book onto a fresh page. She tried her best not to seem too nervous. Yajima was gracious enough to even meet her, much less willing to take time out of his busy weekday for her. Whatever she gets out of today, she wanted to make it count.

She then waited for the old chef to arrive. As she waited, her nerves started to slightly leak out. She tapped her foot while her fingers fidgeted with the tips of her long blond hair. The things she gave up for this began to pop one at a time inside her head.

She gave up her job at Sorcerer Magazine, her position as one of Jason's writers…Her stable income…All for what, this leap of faith? A jump where she's blindfolded and didn't even know whether there would be a step to catch her? Could she be in over her head?

…No..No, she was thinking those thoughts again.

Lucy began to shake her head, trying to expel those thoughts out of her head. No, she told herself sternly.

She had time to talk about it, after she accepted with great difficulty that maybe her ex-guildmates didn't WANT to be found…Maybe they wanted to move on. Maybe they want to find new things, be at new places. She also had time to think about why the master would want to disband them in the first place.

Then it hit her after a hard crying session which ending up with Loke rubbing her back as they had a long, serious talk.

This…This is it, the pinnacle point where the mother bird just shoves their young ones out of the nest, their time to finally use the wings they had kept hidden. All the others, they probably spread their wings, flown away to god knows where. And her? She didn't want to keep falling.

It is precisely because she sacrificed too much was the very reason she must see this to the very end. She had stayed still for far too long...It was time for her to find a new family too and spread her own wings. She has to at least TRY…

So when Yajima finally came in, apologizing to keep her waiting, Lucy stood up from her seat. She looked him straight in his eyes.

"Lucy? What's the matter child?"

Her sharp, focused and determined brown eyes met Yajima's wise, twinkling, dark ones before she took a deep bow. Her long hair covering her face as she maintained her position, her hands clenched into fists.

"Mister Yajima. I…I want to establish my own guild. Please…I beg you…Lend me your guidance,"

 ** _RULES:_**

1\. **NO MARY SUE/ GARY STU**

2\. Only send OCs through PM. Title the PM "Golden Atlas/Wizard name/Magic"

3\. Only one OC per person unless I give my permission

4\. New, unique magic is welcomed. Canon magic is alright, but it would be much better if you could make a twist to it.

5\. Slayers will only be restricted to 2. And even so, I don't want them to be too overpowered or canon related. Eg: No Fire dragon slayers, Sky dragon slayers, etc. Sending in slayers are welcomed tho! However, since I'm restricting the slots for slayers, it's a slimmer chance for your OC to get selected.

6\. However, there are some magics I don't want to see. Mainly, Powers involving blood, resurrection of the dead, time manipulation, reality manipulation, etc. Basically any powers that is godlike. I'm sorry but Just- no.

7\. Accepted stots. I know it looks little, but Golden Atlas is still being in the process of being built. So I don't expect for it to have lots of members yet. However, I will open more slots after the story has a strong foundation.

2/2 S-Rank

6/6 Normal Rank.

8\. Be as descriptive as possible and make your OC well rounded and enjoyable.

9\. Tragic backstories are what I live for. But let's tone it down and not make it TOO angsty or over the top. Let's save it for the arc ;)

10 **. SPECIAL ASSIGNMENT:** If…IF your OC is accepted, I'll be giving you a special assignment which is a sample writing. It would require you guys to give me some insight to your OC. It could be anything. Whether it's a day in your OC's life, them training, a beach day, anything you want that would make me feel a connection to them.

GOLDEN ATLAS FORM. (Credit to Dragonslayer-Ryouta for the form)

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Class:

 **Appearance-**

Hair: **(Color Style)**

Eyes:

Height:

Skin:

Build **(Muscular, petite, athletic and so on)**

Guild Mark **(Color and location)**

Tattoos or Scars **(Optional)**

 **Clothes-**

Everyday:

Formal:

Swimwear:

Winter:

Personality(For this part, do NOT list and please, PLEASE BE DETAILED. This is the one section I don't mind you going all nine yards for):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Favorite things:

 **Relationships-** **(What kind of person would they like/dislike)**

Friends:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend:

Best friends:

Acquaintances:

Rivals:

Family:

Strangers:

Enemies:

 **Magic**

Name of Magic:

What does it do:

5 spells and what they do:

Weapons:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

 **Extras**

Arc: (Any arc ideas for your OCs. Try not to make it too long or too short. Around a standard 3-4 episode arc of Fairy Tail)

A/N And that's about it! I'll message you once I read through your OCs and what I think. Generally, it will be a few days until I put out a proper name list. However, if your OC really caught my attention, then I'll immediately notify that the slot is yours.

Good luck and have fun!


	2. AN - UPDATE

Firstly, thank you so much for the interest you guys show for this little story! It makes me all warm inside to see that a lot of you guys were interested with the premise I put out. And also, I can't thank the people who send in their Ocs enough. I got some really, really great ones! It made it hard for me to pick. But in the end, I managed to narrow it down to some OCs I really think could make the story interesting.

For these creators of the selected OCs, I can't thank you guys enough for replying to my messages, answering my random questions and also, writing your sample writing. You guys really gave me OODLES of information to work on, and for that I'm so very thankful! I will definitely use the info I gathered from your sample writing for the chapters, and most probably post the full writing as omakes or little snippets at the end of any chapters.

For creators for OCs that I haven't chosen, fret not! I will most probably open more slots on the future, and there will definitely be more chances then. You guys are awesome, and I hope to see more OCs from you guys when the time comes.

Also, I won't be introducing all characters in a single chapter, and even if I do, that character might not immediately know about Golden Atlas or meet Lucy yet. I plan for each meeting to not be so coincidental. I don't know how to pull that off but.. Ehehe, I'll try? Wish me luck!

Now, onto the OCs! (In no particular order)

1.Minerva Le Mort, age 24, Mist Craft Magic by Vaati Star

2.Sonia Bines, age 28, Sonic Magic by Red Reef

3.Cassidy McCauley, age 28, Thaumaturgy Magic by AltariaMotives

4.Stryfeus Vlostrum Tithar, age 32, Martial Archive Magic by Pine Swiftwings (S CLASS)

5.Mistletien Vermont, age 19, Yin and Yang Magic by Egotistical Psycho

6.Samara Al-Kharys, age 23, Sand Magic by Sundered Heart

7.Syrus Gyrellen, age 20, Fallen Angel Magic by Trevor607 (S CLASS)

8.Camellia Kamiya, age 19, Chain Magic by Post-Apokiasulyptic-Misha

Okay! Congrats to everyone! Unfortunately, there won't be a chapter here, since I'm still planning it. But II want you guys to be updated as soon as possible so I decided to upload this. However, I plan to finish very, VERY soon. So I'll see you then! Bye~!


End file.
